my_lifetime_is_a_basedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sue Sylvester Shuffle
The Sue Sylvester Shuffle is the eleventh episode of Glee's second season and the thirty-third episode overall. It premiered on February 6, 2011. When Coach Beiste recommends the members of the Football Team to join Glee Club and prepare for a performance during half time in their final championship game, but things turn out pretty bad. Coach Beiste and Will also have hopes that the two groups can end their rivalry. Sue asks her cheerios in Glee Club to choose whether to attend their Cheerleading Regional Championships or perform at half-time, while old lovers begin a new spark. The episode was written by Ian Brennan, directed by Brad Falchuk, and followed The Super Bowl XLV on February 6, 2011. This episode was the Super Bowl episode. Plot The episode starts with the Cheerios performing California Gurls. Sue grows disillusioned with cheerleading, and in an effort to recapture her love for it, she plans to fire Brittany from a cannon during their next competitive routine. Meanwhile, Shannon Beiste has the school football players join the glee club, in order to end rivalry between the Glee kids and the team. In revenge for opposition to her cannon plan, Sue has the cheerleading Regionals competition moved to the same night as a football championship game, so her cheerleaders will be unavailable for the halftime show. Will announces that the glee club, including the football players, will perform the halftime routine, planning a mash-up of Michael Jackson's Thriller with Heads will Roll by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs, inspired by the Phillippine dancing inmates' Thriller. When the Football team are in Glee club, Rachel gets Puck to sing a love song (need you now) to make Finn Jelous. He notices and encourages the talent of Karofsky. When the football players are attacked by members of the school ice hockey team, Karofsky encourages them to quit the glee club, resulting in Coach Beiste barring them from the championship game.Quinn, Santana and Brittany discuss which club they are going to decide for; either Glee Club or the Cheerios. Sue convinces them into choosing the Cheerios and they quit Glee Club. it cuts to the auditorium with the McKinely titans performing She's Not There. To ensure that the game goes ahead, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Lauren join the football team. The game begins badly for the McKinley side, and when Tina is injured during a play, Finn takes control of the situation. He has Puck convince the former football players to return, and convinces Quinn, Santana, and Brittany to quit the cheer squad and perform at the halftime show. Only Karofsky refuses to participate, but when he sees the positive reaction the crowd has to the routine, he joins in himself. Beiste welcomes the football players back, and they go on to win the game by intimidating the opposing side, still dressed as zombies from the halftime routine. At Dalton Academy the warblers are practicing a song for their upcoming regionals, Bills, bills, bills. Sue's Cheerios lose at Regionals for the first time in seven years, and she is named "Loser of the Year" in a televised interview with Katie Couric. Furthering her ire, the cheerleading budget is slashed in favor of New Directions. Karofsky refutes Finn's suggestion that he join the glee club permanently, reaffirming the animosity between them. In the hallway, Quinn kisses Finn, telling him that his actions that week have reminded her of why she loved him. Songs Unreleased Songs *'California Gurls' by Katy Perry feat. Snoop Dogg - Danced to by the Cheerios. Background Songs *'O Fortuna' from Carmina Burana by Carl Orff - Background music during Sue's giant tantrum. * Time for Some Girl Talk - Background music while the New Directions girls are arriving the football field. *'Looking Back' by Kerry Muzzey - Background music heard when Tina comes to. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Katie Couric as Herself Guest Stars * Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins * Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste * Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Telly Leung as Wes * Max Adler as Dave Karofsky * James Earl as Azimio Adams * Scott Lincoln as Cannonball Guy Co-Stars * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson * Kody Batchelor as Christopher Strando * D.C. Cody as Scott Cooper * Chris Delfosse as Tattooist * Riker Lynch as Jeff * Titus Makin Jr. as David * Eddy Martin as Thad * Curt Mega as Nick Duval Absent Cast Members *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Del Monico *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Trivia *The Sue Sylvester Shuffle was the 2nd most expensive episode at $5 million, behind New York which cost $6 million. Reasons for the cost were: **The professional fire breathers, BMX bikers and jugglers **The USC marching band **Katie Couric guest starring **Pyrotechnics **Elaborate costumes and special effects makeup for the Thriller/Heads Will Roll dance number **An on-set cannon **Over 500 extras were recruited for the half-time performance *This is the most watched episode at over 26 million views, because of it airing after the 2011 Super Bowl and the featuring of Michael Jackson's Thriller. *The music featured as Sue demonstrates the cannon is taken from the 1995 Japanese monster movie "Godzilla vs. Destoroyah." *The scene where the referee signals the final touchdown that wins the game for the Titans is taken from Preggers when Kurt kicks the game winning extra point. *Rachel's helmet for the football game has three golden stars on it, showing that Rachel personalized it herself. *Puck mentions singing Tik Tok ''by Kesha, which New Directions perform several episodes later in Blame it on the Alcohol. *It was rumored that Sunshine would return and perform ''Meet Me Halfway by The Black Eyed Peas, however it is unknown if the song was ever recorded or even planned to be in the episode. *This is the first time since Audition that Quinn's seen wearing normal clothes. *This is the final episode of the season in which Quinn, Santana and Brittany are seen in their Cheerios uniform. Errors *When the championship game is starting, the scoreboard reads 17-0, but after Finn throws an interception returned for a touchdown, the score is shown at 6-0. It then switches back to 17-0 at a point late in the first half. Quotes Gallery 169094 194978390513621 135703333107794 714292 7564472 n.jpg tumblr lg8i24uedK1qbd895o1 500.gif tumblr lg8ia34rGv1qzf3g2o1 500.gif tumblr lg8lo0Mz7s1qzcgg2.gif tumblr lg9it23bAc1qg4eyzo1 500.gif tumblr lg84h7XMLV1qc48q4o1 500.gif tumblr lg84hbDmd41qe9ztzo1 500.gif tumblr lgass9hTOM1qet5fio1 500.gif tumblr lgaszbhhbt1qc80kqo1 500.gif tumblr lgb60x4hlQ1qe10fto1 r1 500.gif tumblr lgb99jG8n01qaylff.jpg tumblr lgbaa4eVml1qzf3g2o1 500.gif tumblr lgbdnvVtxL1qang9ho1 500.gif tumblr lgfoqm95ji1qctzy5.gif tumblr lgh7uh2wIO1qc3z7lo1 500.jpg 72.jpg the photoshoot.jpg poor thing!.jpg tumblr mkuas48nUL1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mkuas48nUL1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mkuas48nUL1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mkuas48nUL1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mkuas48nUL1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mkuas48nUL1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mkuas48nUL1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mkuas48nUL1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mkt2brNMin1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mkt2brNMin1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mkt2brNMin1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mkt2brNMin1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mkt2brNMin1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mkt2brNMin1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mkt2brNMin1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mkt2brNMin1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mkswducBz61ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mkswducBz61ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mkswducBz61ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mkswducBz61ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mkswducBz61ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mkswducBz61ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mkswducBz61ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mkswducBz61ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mksk17PhSw1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mksk17PhSw1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mksk17PhSw1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mksk17PhSw1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mksk17PhSw1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mksk17PhSw1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mksk17PhSw1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mksk17PhSw1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif GleeInBlue2.gif UnholyTrinityCaliforniaGurls2.png UnholyTrinityCaliforniaGurls1.png Tumblr mx3dfqoBW71qzmvoio4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxh0vl1TuV1qd5s0eo5 250.gif tumblr my0w2qJ6Sa1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Screen shot 2011-02-03 at 1.50.03 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-03 at 1.51.31 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-03 at 1.53.04 PM.png Nynpxr4.jpg Nynpxr2.jpg Puckleberry NeedYouNow.gif Nynpxr1.jpg S2E11 Need You Now.jpg Need you now .jpg tumblr mkl2h5ZWrX1r5pgq5o1 250.gif tumblr mkl2h5ZWrX1r5pgq5o2 250.gif tumblr mkl2h5ZWrX1r5pgq5o3 250.gif tumblr mkl2h5ZWrX1r5pgq5o4 250.gif tumblr mkl2h5ZWrX1r5pgq5o5 250.gif tumblr mkl2h5ZWrX1r5pgq5o6 250.gif Tumblr mksk17PhSw1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mksk17PhSw1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mksk17PhSw1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mksk17PhSw1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mksk17PhSw1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mksk17PhSw1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mksk17PhSw1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mksk17PhSw1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Need you now.png Glee211_0510.jpg GLEESUPERBOWL07.jpg medium_explore_gawker_videos_648.jpg She's_Not_There.jpg ShesNotThere.png tumblr_llmjn0RSLY1qkw5qfo1_500.jpg CaptureShe'snotthere.PNG CaptureShe'snotthere2.PNG CaptureShe'snotthere3.PNG CaptureShe'snotthere4.PNG Bills BIlls Bilss.png Tumblr mx3dfqoBW71qzmvoio4 r1 250.gif Screen shot 2011-02-03 at 3.48.48 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-03 at 3.52.24 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-03 at 3.48.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-03 at 3.48.28 PM.png 2-3-2011-12-52-09-AM.jpg bills-bills-bills.jpg glee-bills-bills-bills-.jpg Screen-shot-2011-02-03-at-1.49.08-PM.png Bills, Bills, Bills,.png Tumblr_m5psftWhKf1qiascco3_250.gif bills bills bills blonde.jpg|Bills, Bills, Bills BBBBlaine.jpg billsbillsbills.PNG Glee_Bills-Bills-Bills-300x164.png 9b2135e2d4a911e29a8f22000a9f195b_7.jpg|Jenna and Amber thriller- heads will roll.png tumblr_mp1qw5nWJ71qbdpqqo4_250.gif Harry and Chord HWR/T.jpg Tumblr my0w2qJ6Sa1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Thriller12.jpg 1000px-Thrillerheadswillroll.png Glee-tv-show-image-thriller-03-600x399.jpg Thriller-Glee.jpg 406px-Thrillerglee.jpg 452px-550w_ustv_glee_do_thriller_3.jpg 640px-Ep_11_Thriller_-_Heads_Will_Roll6.jpg 640px-GLEE_Cause_this_is_thriller,_thriller_night_-_Super_bowl_ep_-_leaked_9jan2011.jpg 640px-ThrillerHeadsWillRoll.jpg Gleethriller12711-1296168555.jpg QSBthriller.jpg Quinn_in_Thriller.png Thriller_2.PNG Thriller_4.PNG ThrillerQuinn.gif Glee club thriller.jpg Glee thriller.jpg heads will roll glee.jpg Thriller glee club.jpg Zombie briit.gif CGBrittany.jpg CGQuinn.jpg CGSantana.jpg Californiagurls.png Cheerios CaliforniaGurls.jpg Quinn santana brittany CALIFORNIA!.jpg Screen shot 2011-01-28 at 10.15.26 PM.png Screen shot 2011-01-28 at 8.50.03 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-02 at 4.20.14 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-02 at 4.21.57 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-02 at 5.17.13 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-02 at 5.18.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-02 at 5.18.30 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-02 at 5.18.48 PM.png CALIFORNIAGIF.gif califonia gurls.png UnholyTrinityCaliforniaGurls1.png UnholyTrinityCaliforniaGurls2.png califorina gurls.png tumblr_mzk5qkPxzH1s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_mzk5qkPxzH1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_mzk6o4VkD71s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_mzk6o4VkD71s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_mzk6o4VkD71s3ruepo3_250.gif tumblr_mzk6o4VkD71s3ruepo6_250.gif tumblr_mzk6o4VkD71s3ruepo5_250.gif tumblr_mzk6o4VkD71s3ruepo4_250.gif Tumblr n1g9joUQFD1trk9rwo2 250.gif Tumblr n1g9joUQFD1trk9rwo1 250.gif Tumblr n1zhh3C7kD1rlylr1o2 250.gif tumblr_mzk72945Ay1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_mzk72945Ay1s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_mzk72945Ay1s3ruepo3_250.gif tumblr_mzk72945Ay1s3ruepo4_250.gif Tumblr mzk77wl23m1s3ruepo3 250.gif Tumblr mzk77wl23m1s3ruepo2 250.gif Tumblr mzk77wl23m1s3ruepo1 250.gif tumblr_mzk7eiHN5X1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_mzk7eiHN5X1s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_n63et9TMap1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n63et9TMap1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n63et9TMap1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_n63et9TMap1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Tumblr n1x45vLJNF1rrsol6o4 250.gif Tumblr n1x45vLJNF1rrsol6o2 250.gif Tumblr n1x45vLJNF1rrsol6o1 250.gif Tumblr n1x45vLJNF1rrsol6o3 250.gif Tumblr ncqd3fT0Hb1qaxxelo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr ncqd3fT0Hb1qaxxelo1 r1 250.gif